


Deck of Cards

by green_spear_of_causality88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akari is shy bean with MPD, Bakageyama means well and he's trying, Daichi more like Dadchi, Eijiro's nickname is EJ and Akari's is AJ, F/F, F/M, I am not adding any more characters I'm too lazy, I hope this fic is okay, Kenma is so done and I feel that man, Kuroo and Bokuto radiate big bro vibes, M/M, Oikawa calls him Aka-chan though, Oikawa is a little shit but I love him, Saltyshima strikes again, Suga is team mom, Welcome to my first Haikyuu fic!!, Yachi too - Freeform, Yamaguchi is also a bean, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, he's literally Dazai from BSD you can't change my mind, i'll add relationships as they appear, last but not least, wow more than half of these tags don't even apply yet to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_spear_of_causality88/pseuds/green_spear_of_causality88
Summary: Akari Jugoku had only joined the volleyball team to help Hinata realize his dream of participating in a real match against another school; he never expected to get fully involved. Now that they're at Karasuno, Hinata drags him once more into the sport. Akari's hesitation is stemmed from one small (big) problem: the surfacing of his other personality -- Joker.In a deck of cards, each one has its own worth. It's how you use them that matters.(Alternatively, the male OC insert into Haikyuu no one asked for.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 16





	Deck of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic on this site!
> 
> I honestly thought it'd be a Fate fic I post from my tumblr account, but I recently got into Haikyuu and found myself creating this.
> 
> That being said, MPD isn't something to be taken lightly. I may not get the facts right, and I won't necessarily focus on MPD itself; just on the loveable volleyball dorks in this universe. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of Deck of Cards!

The squeak of shoes on gymnasium floors. The cheers of the onlookers, rising to a tremendous roar as their team scored and fading to a murmur if the opposing team scored a point.

Most importantly, the sound of a ball repeatedly slamming to the ground.

Akari Jugoku remembered it all. It was hard not to, considering Hinata's gasp of shock and awe at the time. The smaller teen was the only one excited to go against their opponents, which was the name of a school Akari couldn't recall. He himself was a bundle of nerves; his anxiety made him freeze and move stiffly despite his sister and his (ragtag) team cheering him on.

 _I can't do it_ , he remembered thinking, hands on his knees as he kept his head down. Sweat dripped onto the floor, and he furrowed his brow. _Their eyes...I can feel them._

_It's like the stares are ripping me apart._

It didn't help that one of their players, nicknamed King, was one of the best youth players they had ever seen. Yeah, he seemed a bit conceited, but his skills were no joke.

_Why are we still trying to win? I'm a crappy player, anyways._

"NOT YET!!"

Akari could only watch as Hinata _jumped_ , spiking the ball _hard_ onto the other side. _It's like he had wings_ , Akari remembered thinking as his mocha-colored eyes widened at the sight.

It was a last-ditch effort.

It was insane to even _try_ at that point.

It was...beautifully heartbreaking.

"You may be able to jump pretty high for your height," The King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio spoke after Hinata's team lost miserably not even five minutes later, "but that's all you have going for you."

Hinata curled his hands into fists. Akari wondered if he should intervene, cheer him up, do _something_ for once in his miserable life, but like always he couldn't move.

He was rooted to the ground, doomed to stay there for the rest of his life.

(It was this revelation that made him decide to stop playing volleyball after junior high. His younger sister Eijiro was saddened to see him drop the sport, but she nonetheless supported his decision.)

Weeks before he graduated to Karasuno, he watched his friend cry and make a promise to the King - a declaration of war.

_But now, it's over._

In present day, Akari paused. His bag was slung over his shoulder, the wind tousling his jet black hair as he stared up at the sign.

_So this is Karasuno, huh...?_

He tensed. His anxiety reared its head, filling his mind with rapid-fire thoughts that weighed him down. A new place meant new people, new experiences, new encounters.

New clubs.

_Volleyball is only fun when it's with friends. Playing against competitive strangers is terrifying..._

"Ah!" A familiar voice made him look over his shoulder. Lo and behold, Hinata Shoyo stood just a little ways behind him, his expression one of surprise as a paper crinkled in his grip.

"...Ah..." Akari repeated quietly, ducking his head down. He was grateful that he changed the style of his hair; his bangs now covered his right eye, stopping just shy of his cheekbone as it swept to the side of his face.

It wasn't much, but it protected him from the stares.

But to run into Hinata, of all people?

"WHOOOAAA!!" The shorter teen all but shouted, drawing a couple of stares their way as he ran up to him. Akari flinched at the noise, putting his hands up in an attempt to pacify the literal ray of sunshine.

"Akari!" Hinata beamed, giving him a hug. "I didn't know that you were going to Karasuno from junior high!"

 _You weren't supposed to see me at all, actually_. Akari stood there dumbfounded, eventually returning the hug before stepping out of it. "I, uh...didn't want to ruin the surprise..."

He fiddled with the end of his jacket as he spoke. To be honest, all of the other schools just seemed _wrong_ to apply to. Karasuno was the only one that stood out to him, a strong beacon that made him a bit wary.

It took Eijiro supporting and encouraging his decision to actually go for it.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Hinata cheered, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the building. "C'mon, let's go join the volleyball club!"

"Wha- buh?" Yes, he was aware that what came out of his mouth was the equivalent of a baby babbling. No, he did not want to stop and think about it lest he wants to die of embarrassment. "H-Hinata, w-"

It was too late. By the time Akari worked up the courage to turn down his friend and tell him no (he usually never did, he always felt bad about it) they were already outside a gray sliding door.

They heard the telltale slam of a ball hitting the gym floor, quickly followed by a shout of victory.

If Hinata was beaming before, he was absolutely _radiating_ excitement now. "Akari."

Akari blinked down at him. "Y-Yes?"

Hinata turned his gaze upwards, a smile stretching across his face. "We're here. We're at Karasuno, about to join their volleyball club."

"...Yes." Akari repeated. He gave a sigh of resignation, nerves setting back in as the stray thought of _I'm going to be on a team of complete strangers_ blindsided him.

Hinata's eyes lit up, a fire burning in them. "Let's go!"

"Oh."

The new voice, sounding bland but surprised and oh so _painfully_ familiar, froze Hinata in his tracks. He let go of Akari, who quickly stood off to the side in trepidation.

_What was the King of the Court doing here?_

That was a stupid question. Akari mentally berated himself for thinking it in the first place. _He's here to join the volleyball club. What else would he be doing here?_

"You!" Hinata pointed at Kageyama with a scowl, his other hand crumpling the poor application form. Akari winced in sympathy; when Hinata got fired up, he more often than not forgot to take care of things.

Kageyama's mouth curled in disdain. "You're that short kid with a ridiculous jump, right? What the hell are you doing here?"

"W-We shouldn't fight outside of the clubroom, guys..." Akari tried to mediate, only for his soft pleas to fall on deaf ears as the other two first years pushed their way inside, provoking each other into playing a one-on-one match.

Akari followed behind them, glancing around nervously before looking down at his blank application form. When he first got it, he didn't know what to put down; everything seemed overwhelming, and his mind was unhelpfully reminding him that he was as sociable as a rock.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice someone walk towards him, only startling when they rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The question was innocent enough. The other person didn't mean any harm by it. Yet Akari flinched and backed away, as if stung. "Oh! Uh, yeah...I'm okay."

He turned to face the other person, only for his eyes to widen. _Oh my god she's hot!_

A girl with black hair and cerulean eyes blinked, slightly tilting her head as she retracted her hand. She was insanely attractive, and if Akari wasn't stuttering before he sure as hell was now.

The girl smiled, and Akari gazed at her in awe. "That's good to hear. I was worried for a second. My name is Shimizu Kiyoko; I'm the manager for the Karasuno Volleyball Team. It's nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out for him to shake. After a moment of hesitation, Akari reached out and gently gripped her hand, giving it a small shake.

"Jugoku...Akari..." His name came out too soft, too quiet. He cleared his throat, trying again. "Jugoku Akari. I-It's nice to meet you too..."

Shimizu's eyes softened as she let go, and Akari got the feeling that he was being treated as a cornered animal.

Actually, that wasn't too far from the truth. The whole new setting, as well as being dragged back into a sport he was sure that he would be rid of, had him feeling paranoid and out of place. He tried to compose himself, missing how a bald-headed teen corralled both the King and Hinata once a black-haired teen asked him to.

"Ah, Shimizu! Thanks for the water." A voice spoke from behind, and Akari jumped before turning to see a silver-haired teen. The other blinked in surprise, an eyebrow going up as he inspected Akari. "And who is this? Another new member?"

Akari swallowed nervously. "Um...I'm - "

He was cut off by the sound of a ball hitting the floor and multiple yells.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed, and I'm sorry about that! As I work on the second one, I'll edit this one more.
> 
> This story WILL deviate a bit from the plot, but not by much. As more chapters are added, things will be made much clearer!


End file.
